False Hope
by RainingLullaby
Summary: Vlad and Danny have a date! Except for when Vlad shows up Danny is kissing another guy!


Hey everybody! So here is a lemony oneshot I did for nekonikki08! Happy Birthday! She is my author (I'm her beta). It was her request to do a hurt/comfort/lemony thing so this is what I created! A few things, this is my FIRST lemon. So don't be surprised if it uberly sucks. Second, if you don't like malexmale or homosexual relationships or the DannyxVlad ship then leave. I have warned you so don't read it and then flame it; it is unnecessary and it makes you look like an ignorant moron. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. So don't complain after you read it. Small rant over. Third, ENJOY!

P.S. I don't own Danny Phantom and if I did, along with a lot of other Pompous Pep fans, I would have turned it into a hot mess not rated for 17 and under hehe :D

* * *

Vlad could only stare in horror as he watched Danny kiss another man. This could not be happening. He had thought Danny liked him, but that does not seem to be so. No matter how much he wanted to move, he seemed to be frozen in place as time stood still. That was when they broke apart as Danny spotted Vlad and a look of dread crossed over the young halfa's features. Pushing the other man away, he made his way towards Vlad. His brain kicked back on. He was not going to let Danny see how much this bothered him.

"It appears I am not the only one you are interested in Daniel," he coldly stated.

Danny started stuttering, "n-no, Vlad i-it's not what you think! I-"

Vlad cut him off; he was not going to listen to the boy's pathetic excuses. "I do not want to hear your excuses Daniel. If you do not want to go on a date with me, I understand, but you did not need to go about it in this way. A simple call would have sufficed. Now, if you will excuse me." Turning away, he gave off an air of uncaring detachment, when he felt anything but. Seeing him upset and tricked was probably what Danny wanted, but he was not going to give it to him.

Walking back to his car, he refused to break down; he could do that later. A fog and numbness overtook his mind. If it kept the pain away, he welcomed it with open arms. He had lived too long with bitter and hateful emotions clouding his mind and judgment. Worst of all, was when there was a little flare of hope and the one person he had ever truly loved, froze it with his ice.

The next week passed in a blur. Vlad immersed himself in his work. When he came home, he worked on projects in his lab. The whole time with a blank look, broken heart and empty thoughts. It was easy to distract himself and not think about what happened while he was awake. His dreams are what plagued the older halfa. Every night Danny infringed his dreams, making Vlad relive the nightmare or for false hope to spring up in his empty chest.

As another week passed by, Danny never contacted him or showed up at his mansion or work, which he was grateful for. It was hard enough to handle the young halfa in his dreams. Vlad would break apart if he had to handle him in reality.

He couldn't keep living like this. There was going to be a time when reality came crashing down and the fog would clear. What was he going to do then? Wallow in his guilt? No, he was Vlad Masters, that was not going to happen. He would seek revenge. Anger coursed through him, the first emotion he has felt since that day. It was hot, raw and all consuming. Daniel Fenton was going to pay for what he did. He was going to pay severely.

A plan hatched in Vlad's mind. It was a shaky one, but he was not going to sit for another 20 years to get what he wanted. Black rings slid over his body as his ghost half took over. Flying out of his mansion he headed towards Danny's college, the University of Wisconsin. Ignoring the biting winter wind, he let his emotions consume him. Reaching the campus in record time, Vlad flew around searching for the younger halfa. Turing in visible he flew in lower. Once he found him he followed Danny until he was alone. Then he wrapped the young halfa in the strongest ecto ropes he could conjure. A shout escaped the younger's mouth before Vlad grabbed him, turned him invisible as well and flew back to his mansion.

He tried transforming into his ghost half, but then Vlad just sent an electric shock to stop that. "Argh! Hey! What the hell?! Put me down!" Danny shouted, not knowing who the ghost was.

"I don't think so my dear boy," Vlad snarled. The younger halfa froze, his whole body tensing. Danny didn't say another word and stopped struggling. Vlad was confused, by his behavior, but wasn't going to bother questioning it; it just made this easier. They flew in silence all the way to his mansion.

Vlad entered his mansion and headed towards an empty training room. Once there he roughly dropped Danny down and released his bonds. The younger halfa sat up and starred at him. Multiple emotions flashed through his stunning blue eyes. Vlad just glared down at him.

"Stand up," he ordered. The younger halfa stood up and just stared at him. "Transform into Phantom." This time he didn't comply. Vlad growled, "I said transform into Phantom." Danny just shook his head. "Fine, have it your way." He punched the younger hybrid right in the jaw. He stumbled back a bit, but didn't fall.

"I'm not going to fight you Vlad," Danny said.

"Then it will just make this easier." Vlad kicked him as hard as he could and he flew back into the wall. Walking up to the boy, he pulled as much ecto energy into his hand as he could. Vlad aimed at him, ready to release the energy into a powerful blast. He just stood there with his arm raised and hand a pink glow. Danny stared at him waiting for the blast, not even in a defensive position. He couldn't do it, he loved the boy too much; he couldn't do it.

Lowering his arm with the energy and anger dissipating, Vlad fought back traitorous tears that were threatening to spill over. Transforming back into his human half, he spun around and started walking away. He made it out the door and into the hallway before he heard Danny stand up and follow after him. "Vlad! Wait!" he called running after him. Vlad just kept walking, trying to ignore him, but a hand grabbed his wrist and spun him around. They were the same height now so they were starring directly into each other's eyes. Trying to push all of his emotions back Vlad gave him an icy, "what?"

"Please let me explain…please," Danny looked at him with pleading blue eyes. As much as he tried, Vlad couldn't resist those eyes that he loved so much. Pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing he gave in. With a wave of his hand he led Danny to the den. There was a fire glowing and snow slowly fell outside. The first snow of the season.

He sat on one end of the couch and gestured for Danny to sit as well. The younger halfa sat opposite him on a chair and took a deep breath. "I know what you saw, but it's not what you think." Vlad snorted, but he continued. "He is…was a co-worker, I ran into him while I was waiting for you. He said he liked me and wanted to go out. I told him that I have somebody I already liked," at this the teen blushed. Vlad just raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. Hope tried to bubble up in his chest, but he squashed it back down. "Well, he didn't really like that so he grabbed me and kissed me. I'm guessing that's right when you saw me because I pushed him away immediately," Danny finished.

The young hybrid finally looked Vlad in the eye. Swirls of emotions were there, but Vlad doubted they were real. He didn't want to get his hopes up just to have them destroyed all over again. As much as he didn't want to believe Danny, it was hard not to. The boy had never been a very good liar. His absolute refusal to fight was another clue to him telling the truth. Still, he had a hard time believing this story.

Apparently Danny noticed Vlad had trouble believing him and he immediately looked depressed. "I didn't think you would believe me…" he muttered under his breath.

"I have no reason to," Vlad replied without emotion.

Pain crossed the younger's features. It honestly looked like he was going to cry. "What can I do to make you believe that I am telling the truth? That I love you and aren't interested in anybody else?" Shock crossed Vlad's face and he had trouble hiding it. Did the boy just tell him he loved him? That can't be what he heard and yet, that is exactly what showed on Danny's face. Butterflies erupted in his stomach and hope clenched his heart. The young hybrid was known for pulling pranks, but nothing like this, nothing that would really hurt somebody. There really was only one way to know if Danny was telling the truth.

"Kiss me," Vlad said.

Shock played across Danny's face as the request started to register. "W-What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I said to kiss me." Vlad looked at the teen as Danny hesitantly stood and walked over to him. As he kneeled down, Vlad noticed the blush splayed across the younger's face. Was he actually going to do it? His heart raced now that Danny was below him looking up. He leaned up, placed a hand on Vlad's knee for support, and kissed him. It was a soft tentative kiss, full of love and hope. Vlad couldn't help but return it. The younger hybrid tasted sweet and he relished in the taste.

Danny pulled away, his blush reaching his ears as he looked up at him. Vlad smiled at him and somehow the boy's blush deepened. He then hid his face in Vlad's lap. Chuckling, Vlad petted Danny's hair.

"I must ask little badger, but if it was all a misunderstanding, why didn't you just come and tell me that in the first place?"

Danny raised his head so Vlad could hear him. "You looked pretty upset when you left. I figured I had blown my one and only chance with you all because a stupid co-worker had to go and kiss me on the cheek. I tho-"

Vlad interrupted him. "Wait, wait. On the cheek? I thought he had kissed you on the lips?" he asked confused.

Laughing, Danny shook his head. "No, he tried to, but I turned my head in time. Now that I think about it, from where you were standing it would look like that." He looked thoughtful for a moment. The teen's blush sprang back up to his face and he fidgeted a bit.

"What's wrong?" Vlad asked, noticing the teen's renewed embarrassment.

Sapphire blue eyes met his before glancing away. "You are kinda my first kiss…" he trailed off embarrassed. Vlad's heart swelled and happiness flooded him. He picked Danny up from the floor and placed him on his lap as he hugged him close. A little surprised, Danny paused then quickly wrapped his arms around Vlad and pulled him closer. Vlad's heartbeat sped up a notch as they held each other.

"Daniel…" he purred. The teen pulled away and looked up at him. He pressed his lips onto the soft, sweet ones below him. Danny hurriedly kissed him back. The kiss was tender and careful at first; then it became full of passion and need. He grabbed Danny's hips and pulled him closer. Running a hand up the teen's chest, he phased off his jacket, dropping it to the floor. As his hand slipped under the hem of the young halfa's shirt, he gasped allowing Vlad's tongue to slip in.

Danny was certainly inexperienced, but that didn't make him any less sweet or desirable. If anything it increased Vlad's desire to have him, _all _of him. His tongue explored and touched every inch of the warm cavern. Danny hesitantly fought with Vlad for dominance. Vlad easily won, and he could feel the shivers it sent up Danny's spine. A small moan came from the parted lips before him and he moved down to his neck. Placing velvety kisses and nips all over. Another moan escaped Danny as Vlad lightly bit down.

Pulling up to whisper hotly in his ear Vlad said, "you know this would be more comfortable in the bedroom?" He could feel the wave of pleasure go through Danny's body at his words. Pink mist enveloped them as he transported to his bedroom. As they landed on the soft comforter they both kicked off their shoes and socks. Vlad smashed his lips once again on Danny's and ran his tongue along his bottom lip earning a small moan. The teen grabbed his suit jacket and phased it off him and his vest was next to go.

Vlad ran his hands up under Danny's shirt feeling the lithe body and toned muscles. Pulling up the shirt and over his head it was tossed to the ground. He then moved his lips to Danny's chest, placing nips and kisses all over. The young hybrid was breathing heavily below him, trying to undo the buttons on his shirt. He then gave up and just phased it off. Vlad chuckled, "in a hurry little badger?" Not giving Danny time to reply, he took one of his nipples into his mouth. He squirmed beneath him and ran his hands through Vlad's silver tresses. Swirling his tongue around the bud, he bit down and sucked.

"Ah! Vlad…" Danny panted. Vlad moved to the other one as the teen moaned and writhed below him. His hands greedily roamed all over Danny's body, touching all he could. Moving back up to the already slightly swollen lips, Vlad let his hand travel farther south. Danny squirmed and moaned beneath him as he brushed over the growing bulge in his pants. He cupped it and Danny arched a little off the bed a groan slipping past his lips. Smirking, Vlad slowly rubbed the heel of his hand in slow circles. "Ah! D-Don't tease…Vlad…" He moaned and tried to thrust his hips up, but he just pulled his hand away. A noise of frustration came from the teen.

Vlad laughed. "Now, now, Daniel. There's no need to rush." He laughed again when Danny shot him an annoyed glare. Slowly he pulled his pants down; as he did, Vlad placed feather light kisses on his legs. When he made his way back up to his boxers, he placed a kiss on the cloth covering the teen's throbbing member. A loud moan came from him as he squirmed, pants slipping past parted lips. Vlad phased off his boxers freeing Danny's erection. The slight blush on his face became fire red as he threw his arm over his face covering his eyes. He was so cute and Vlad couldn't help but laugh. "What's the matter little badger? Shy?"

"S-Shut up," he muttered, breathing still heavy. Smiling, Vlad started kissing and licking his thighs and lower abdomen. A small moan came from Danny as he inched closer to his heat. He pulled away and whine came from the teen's lips. Leaning over the throbbing member, he placed his hands on slim hips to hold him in place, Vlad waited until Danny looked at him. When he did, he swallowed him whole. Danny practically screamed as he threw his head back onto the pillows. Moans continually fell from the young halfa's lips as Vlad moved up and down the hard shaft, swirling his tongue; even using his teeth a little. "V-Vlad! Ahhh! Gon…Gonna c-cum…" he whimpered through heavy pants.

Flicking his tongue on the tip he looked up at Danny. "It's okay, go ahead." With that he swallowed him and gave a hard suck. Arching off the bed, he screamed as he climaxed. Danny's member pulsed as warm fluid filled Vlad's mouth. He swallowed it all; then leaned up and kissed the teen. Pushing his tongue past slightly parted lips he relished in Danny's sweet taste. They broke apart gasping as Vlad phased his own pants and boxers off. He pulled Danny close and the two hybrids moaned at the contact of skin on skin. With bodies flushed against the other, Danny moved his hips against Vlad's, pulling a moan through his throat. His patience was running thin and he couldn't give in without fully preparing the boy. Placing a quick kiss on the younger's lips he reached over to the bedside table, opened the drawer and pulled out the bottle of lubricant. When he looked back down at Danny, he was slightly tense and eyes wide. Smiling, Vlad quickly kissed his young halfa. "Don't be scared Daniel, just relax." Danny gave him a slightly scared look, but nodded. Pouring a generous amount on his fingers and hand, he placed the bottle down within reach. He pulled Danny's chin up so he could kiss him. While they were kissing, Vlad reached down and traced the teen's entrance with his finger before slowly pushing the digit in. Danny flinched at the pain. "Just relax, little badger."

Danny hissed as Vlad slowly began thrusting his finger. "Easy…for you to say fruitloop," he retorted. Smiling at the pet name, he slowly entered another finger. A smaller hiss than last time came through his parted lips. After a few thrusts, Danny started moaning getting used to the intruding digits. Vlad scissored his fingers and plunged them in a little deeper. "Ahh…Vlad…" he said, in between pants. Vlad glanced up and his patience about snapped. He had never seen anything as sexy or beautiful as Danny was right now. Danny's face was flushed and he was moaning in the most wanton manner causing Vlad's need to throb painfully.

Quickly inserting a third finger, he hurried to make sure Danny was fully ready and stretched. The last few thrusts, Danny was rocking his hips down onto Vlad's fingers. When he pulled them out the teen whined and looked at him with the sultriest look. He leaned down and started kissing him, biting his lower lip earning himself a small moan. Lifting up Danny's slim hips, he slowly eased himself into the tight heat, a low moan escaping his lips. A gargled scream of pain erupted from Danny's throat. He could feel the blood sliding down his and Danny's thighs. A tear slipped down his cheek and Vlad kissed it away. Once he was all the way in, he waited a few minutes for Danny to adjust. It was almost painful to wait, but he couldn't rush it. When Danny's breathing was relatively normal, Vlad started to slowly move. The teen's face was contorted in pain, but as he continued to move it eased away into a look of pleasure. When a small moan came from the younger halfa, he increased the pace and angled his thrusts differently. Hitting that one spot caused Danny to howl. "AH! V-Vlad!" Danny screamed his name and it sent waves of pleasure through him. "Wh…what was…that?" he asked in between heavy pants.

Vlad smiled. "What? Oh this?" He thrust once again into that spot.

"VLAD!" he screamed. Vlad shivered at Danny yelling his name. He continued to hit that spot as Danny moaned and incoherent speech flowed from his lips. Leaning down he fiercely kissed him and slipped his tongue in for the sweet taste.

A spasm rocked Danny's body causing him to clench on Vlad. He moaned and moved his lips to the teen's neck. "Daniel…I love you…" Vlad breathed the words on him as he continued to thrust.

Loud moans happily danced out of the young hybrid's mouth. "I..l-love you…too" he managed to get out before another scream made its way past his lips. Reaching down, Vlad grabbed Danny's member and started pumping in time to his thrusts. He noticed the teen fist his hands in the sheets and knew he was getting close. With one last hard thrust Danny came all over his hand and both their stomachs. As he climaxed, he tightly clenched Vlad and with a low moan he came as well filling Danny with his warm fluid. They continued to move together to ride out their climaxes. He collapsed on top of Danny as he came down from the high. Rolling off to the side, he pulled Danny with him and held him close. Their heavy breathes the only sound in the room. When he pulled out, Danny winced. Vlad kissed his nose and placed his forehead on his young lover's.

A bright smile spread across Danny's face. "That was fun," he giggled.

Warmth filled Vlad from head to toe at the sound. Snuggling closer he couldn't help but laugh as well. "Yes it was, little badger." Feeling the teen shiver, he pulled the blankets up over them. They laid there perfectly content in each other's arms. Snow continued to fall outside as the wind gently blew.

"Vlad?" he asked a little hesitantly.

"Yes, Daniel?" Vlad answered, twirling a few locks of the soft black tresses in his hand.

Danny looked up at him. "Do you have any plans for Christmas?"

He thought for a second, "not currently. Why do you ask?"

The teen fidgeted and looked a little nervous. "Well, I know that you don't really have any family to celebrate with and stuff so um, well, would you like to come to my house? Jazz will be home and there will be a party at night, but I figured it would be better than staying here by yourself…" Danny trailed off looking embarrassed. Vlad starred at him and he fidgeted in his arms. He couldn't help but to smile. He rubbed their noses together laughing.

"I would like that very much, my little badger."

* * *

Alrighty, awful smut scene over, what did you guys think? Comments and reviews are appreciated and loved! See ya in another story!


End file.
